


Верный путь

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [36]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Верный путь

Эта идея безумно пугала Пию. Она понимала, что выбора у нее нет, но идти к Посланникам, наставляя их на путь света… Молодой джедай боялась этого. Она не знала, что должна будет им говорить, но знала, что мастер Солк точно был бы уверен в своих словах.

Человек в капюшоне, чье имя Крошка Сью назвала ей до этого, открыл металлическую дверь.

\- Ты вовремя, джедай, – произнес Талокка. – Сейчас собрание Старост.

Всеобщее внимание было приковано к незнакомой им девушке. Кто-то хватал ее за штанины, пока она шла в сопровождении Талокки к костру, за которым сидели остальные Старосты.

\- Старосты, – Талокка склонил голову в знак своего уважения к остальным. – Я привел вам настоящего служителя Силы, чтобы он указал нам верный путь.

\- Ты привел джедая? Не смеши нас, Талокка, – краснолицая женщина, укутанная в такого же цвета покрывало, рассматривала Пию. – Хочешь сказать, эта девчонка может общаться с Силой?

\- Маридун, прошу тебя, веди себя с нашей гостьей учтиво, – Талокка указал Пие на место у костра. – Присаживайся, джедай.

Пиа еще ни разу не оказывалась в центре внимания. На нее смотрело огромное количество людей, ожидающих ее дальнейших слов. Глубокий вдох и джедай полностью отдала свой разум Силе, чтобы найти нужные слова.

\- Ваши намерения правильны, – начала она. – Но способы вы выбрали неверные. Войной войны не прекратишь, но вы можете сделать кое-что другое.


End file.
